Kiss Me
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Just a fluffy Sollux x John Interspecies boys love.


**I AM SO SORRY**

**HERE'S A PRESENT**

**PLEASE DON"T SACRIFICE ME TO THE GODS  
**

**Also, I'm working on some actual _fiction! _Find me on Fictionpress if you want to see what I'm _really _working on. My name is Iggy-Master-Of-All :) I'll hopefully see you there! Ciao pretties!**

* * *

Sollux flipped through the pages of a magazine, looking at the odd items in the catalog, forked tongue sticking out between his teeth, head tilted to the side. There were several things that he didn't quite understand, such as the need for all the kissing and touching in it. And what the hell was with the half-naked people standing around? Their bodies were different than each other. Were they being displayed as mutants? Why were they advertising perfume? Were mutants what humans desired to be?

John and Sollux had been dating for two or three weeks, after John had asked Sollux's help with his computer, which had been completely unusable for the longest time do to something or another dealing with space paradoxes. Complicated and unnecessary back story, actually.

Sollux folded the magazine, leaning back on to the couch. He had never really seen John, underneath, actually. In fact, the only thing they had really done was hand-holding. They'd kissed...once. When Sollux had asked John out, but that was about it. And it was only on the cheek. Sollux's eyebrow's furrowed. John never said much about human culture unless he was asked, or the situation required it. Even with that, John mostly didn't stray from topics that interesting were interesting to them. What did John want from him? Kanaya and Rose were very...affectionate towards one another, could that be it?

"Hey Sollux! What are you up to?" John suddenly asked, face appearing above Sollux. Sollux smirked at him.

"Reading a magazine." Sollux replied. "Where have you been?"

"I went over to Dave's place. Did you know that Karkat and his brother are in a matespritship? It's really cute."

"That athhole actually filled a quadrant?" Sollux asked, still craning his neck to look at John. John rolled his eyes.

"Karkat isn't that bad, I thought you guys were friends."

"It ithn't that I dithlike him, he's juth kind of like..a walking pity party." Sollux explained, hands moving. Suddenly, something caught his attention. John hadn't moved away from him yet, and was smiling in a goofy manner, just merely looking at him. Sollux deliberated a moment, before reaching his hand up, lacing his hand in the dark hair.

"Hey, you okay Sollux?" John asked, leaning closer as Sollux tugged at him.

"Yeth, I'm fine. Just come a little clother, okay?" he said, making it nearly a whisper. John complied, thinking Sollux had a secret to tell him, maybe about the developing relationship between Dirk and Karkat.

John felt something warm and slightly leathery, pressing against his lips. Then he realized that Sollux was kissing him. It was a chaste kiss, but nonetheless. John wasn't sure what this meant. He wasn't good at romance, and he hadn't wanted to screw it up. Besides, what if there was some sort of ritual, or penance? What if trolls had some sort of courtship that he was missing out on? Whatever he was missing out on, he didn't really mind. The kiss was nice, and he wouldn't mind repeating it.

"John?" Sollux asked, worried, hand dropping. John shook his head, flipping over the couch with the help of his wind powers, settling next to Sollux.

"Do it again." John told him, getting in close. "I mean, unless there's some sort of weird culture thing that prevents-" Sollux took the hint, hand tilting John's head up, molding their mouths together. John let out a surprised noise as Sollux took over the kiss, forked tongue licking the seam of John's mouth. John, unsure of what to do, opened his lips slightly. Sollux hummed happily, psionics sparking a little as he slipped his tongue into John's mouth, tickling the inside of his cheeks. John giggled a this, looping his arms around Sollux's shoulders. In return, Sollux crushed John to him, getting a gasp out of heir. Sollux pulled away momentarily, letting the human catch his breath.

"W-what was that?" John asked, and Sollux grunted.

"That wath a kith, dumbatth." Sollux explained, running his clawed hands over John's clothed back, curious, but not going to push the issue. John was blushing heavily. "Did I do thomething wrong?" Sollux asked.

"No, I just wasn't expecting that. At all." John told him. "What brought that on?"

"I wath just curiouth. I mean, if humanth kith and thuff." Sollux said, blinking.

"Oh, we do! I just didn't know if trolls had some sort of...system."

"Not really." Sollux told him, tilting his head to the side.

"That's good to know." For a moment, they sat awkwardly a moment, before John turned, leaning his head against Sollux's chest, entwining their hands. A yellow blush crept across Sollux's face, before he placed a kiss on the Heir's forehead. Sometimes, it was good to be him.


End file.
